The present disclosure relates to controlling an access authority of an application for contents.
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology,” “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure,” “service interface technology,” and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In a mobile communication terminal, a user may additionally install an external application performing a specific function in addition to applications embedded in an electronic device. In case of additionally installing the external application, the external application requests, at its installation, the user to provide an access authority for contents, so as to access the user's contents. In case that the application requests for the access authority for the contents, there may be a case where the purpose for application's requesting for the access authority for the contents is unclear. Also, there may be a case where it is difficult for the user to know whether the access authority requested by the application is necessary for which function of the application. Also, there may be a case where, owing to the access authority, although an operation unwanted by the user is generated, the user may have difficulty in recognizing the unwanted operation. As such, the electronic device cannot install the corresponding application if the user denies the access authority request. Accordingly, there is a need for a method for, even while installing an application requesting for an access authority, controlling the access authority of the corresponding application.